Two Years Ago
by Reviews to Master
Summary: Sanji Blackleg always knew what his husband did: he kills things and he f***king hates it. Zosan. Modern A/U. Demon fighting Strawhats. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Sanji Blackleg always knew what his husband did. His husband kills things and he fucking hates it. Gone for two long years the bastard suddenly returns a changed man with a ton load of problems on his shoulders. Now he finds out demons are out to kill his ass and he has to fix it. Zosan. Modern A/U. Demon fighting Strawhats.

Prologue: Reunion

**Author's Note: Wow. Freaking wow ROM. Here you go making another damn multi-chaptered story when you still have to update on your other ones PLUS write other one-shots you've been planning. **

**Someone shoot me now before I go stupid and write another story.**

**So I thought of this thing with a mixture of the new movie **_**Hansel & Gretel: Witch Hunters**_** or something like that along with a bunch of dramatic thoughts entering my brain. So yeah, I crapped this out. Joy. *blows confetti***

**I'm planning on making this my other major fanfic besides my Sasunaru **_**How to Love in High School**_**, you know, the one with the 100+ reviews, the one that I was supposed to update ages ago but I've been so fucking busy and neglecting it it's not even funny. So after I post this shit up I'll get started writing the next update for that (for those of you who have been following my crazed ass). But yeah, I'm feeling pretty fucking strong about this fanfic since I've already made it kind of heavy emotional shit in the Prologue. This time I'm going to steer away from the 'Hahaha that lame shit is funny' fuckery that I usually pull to make you guys laugh. And for some reason that shit works. Hm. Strange. **

**I'm not going to make this AN fucking long and I don't want to explain this story since I don't want to ruin it, but I'm going to tell you it is going to be INTENSE. Like, "HOLY SHIT I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT JUST HAPPENED JKDFBKSJDBFJKD GET ME THE FUCKING POPCORN!" intense. So be prepared. Just know that demons exist and Zoro kicks ass. Lots of it.**

**I hope you guys enjoy the beginning of this emotional train wreck as much as I liked writing it! I'm gonna try hard with this one so watch out people!**

**Added Note: Had to remove just now to repost since the whole chapter didn't load. Sowwy 'bout that guys. My computer's SHIET.**

**Disclaimer: Is Tony Stark not Iron Man? Yeah, I didn't think so.**

The smell of food wafted in the air. The sounds of dishes clanking in the sink with water splashing against its shiny surface blended with the sizzling of meat and vegetables on the stove. Skilled hands worked efficiently scrubbing the hard grease and raw meat juice until they made the dish shine. The cool night air blew in from the living room in this six roomed apartment decreasing the rising temperature in the kitchen. Pale hands dried themselves in a dish cloth hung on moveable bars attached to the wall and quickly made work of the stir fry in the pan. Blonde hair was pinned back with a clip on top of a nicely shaped head to prevent any problems with hair follicles falling in the food. The heavy smell of nicotine mixed within the spicy aroma from the calliente peppers giving a unique smell to the untrained nose. It was well known it was improper and unsanitary to cook a good meal with sucking on a cancer stick; none too well for the scent from the thing to soak into the meal.

But he just liked a good smoke.

Plus it was utter bullshit since the dishes he made were mighty fine to be eaten off the floor. Not that it _would_ end up on the floor since he would kill the retard that had the audacity to do it; the plate would be cleaned regardless. He'd make the bastard lick it up dirt and all.

Placing a hand on strong narrow hips he leaned on his left foot letting the daze of cooking tranquility take over him. People often commented when he had that 'glossy look' in his eyes he would fall into a mantra of hums and soft mumblings. Knowing his pride he would deny immediately where he would then say he was a 'meticulous and immaculate person' in the kitchen.

He snorted. Utter bullshit.

Never the less he would still run his mouth just so he could hold onto his hard earned pride and be stubborn. He got that from the old man.

Setting the metal spoon on a white saucer next to the pan he spun on his heel taking two strides to his fridge. His long legs made traveling easier and quicker since he really had no torso. All he was was long pale legs with a fucking power behind them and a short ass lean torso. Looking at his forearms he turned them upside to see an even lighter shade of his skin. He frowned. God damn he was pale; maybe he _should_ try and get a tan this summer. Spring _was_ ending soon and the days kept getting hotter and hotter by the minute, he'll drag Ace or his damn never ending pit-of-stomach brother. They'd be shitting rainbows for a day to completely slack off and not give a care about work.

His hand froze midair inside the fridge. Work. _Their_ work.

He felt his hand tremble slightly. He clenched his jaw taunt crushing the cigarette in his mouth effectively ruining the thing. He mashed the fucking filter. He spat the damn thing in the sink and turned on the faucet; those damn thoughts were coming back.

Work. _Fucking __**work.**_

_Three years ago…._

He raised an eyebrow. "Work?" he questioned staring skeptically at the person sitting on his couch. "What _kind_ of 'work' do you do?"

The man stayed silent looking at the half empty sake bottle in his hand. He looked almost lost, gone to a faraway place where it was impossible to reach. The blonde man pressed further leaning in a bit as he gently dried out his wine glass from the dishwasher. The visit was a surprise. He wasn't expecting any company today since it was a Saturday during spring cleaning and his ass was going to be knee deep in bubbles and dust. So hearing his door being assaulted by a barbarian and then being forced by the oaf to 'fetch some booze' only to be pulled into what seems like an important conversation was unexpected.

Brown eyes bore into blue ones making the smoker freeze in place. His feet felt frozen in place, his breath was held, and the only noise that echoed in the room was the gentle caress of the wind brushing the white curtains in the apartment. Opening his mouth to break the silence he was interrupted by a deep baritone voice that sent chills down his spine.

"Work that saves people drowned in blood."

_Present…_

Tears dripped against strong pale hands that were clenched against gray-blue with a hint of black marble counter. His knuckles were a ghostly white; he could see the indent of his joint through the thin skin of the hand. He cursed under his breath clenching his eyes so hard he saw flashes of color behind his eyelids. He promised himself he wasn't going to think about it anymore. He vowed he wouldn't reflect on the past for it made no sense to play that broken record over and over. That damn ring on his finger fucking reminded him every day of his miserable life.

Breathing out slowly he tilted his head up focusing on the ceiling staring straight into the light. He looked away after it became too much to bear blinking the black spots away. His chest was thumping fast and loud, placing his hand over his heart he counted random numbers trying to stray away from the memories he wanted to burn. He wanted to forget so fucking badly.

He wanted everything to just end up in flames.

A choked sob escaped his lips making him smack his palm against his eyes quickly. He pressed against his eyes forcing the tear ducts to dry, but all he felt was wetness drip down his palm. Another choked noise escaped his lips; he couldn't keep it in any longer. The promises he made, the vows he wrote in blood, and the oaths to himself he was willing to maintain were all shattering over some fucking memory. One simple memory, one simple word made _everything_ plummet into his mind shattering years of forgetting. Years of coldness and a mask to prove to everyone that he can handle himself and to show he wasn't a _damn wimp!_

So much for proving.

He was a fucking mess and he couldn't fix it. _No_ _one _could fix it. Not even him.

His teeth grinded with such strength he could feel the creaking of his teeth. He was going to bust his teeth because he didn't want to cry. He didn't want to remember! He didn't want to _hurt_ again. Sliding down against the counters blonde hair was slammed against the wooden counter doors; his breathing was quick and shallow. The pressure behind his eyes was killing him to the point where it _hurt_. He remembered that day so clearly…as if it happened yesterday.

The pain he felt every day felt like it fucking happened yesterday.

Covering his mouth with the back of his hand he silently prayed to whoever was watching to _not_ let him fall into the pit of despair he so desperately wanted to crawl out of. He was able to get himself this far right? It would be unfair to repeat the damn cycle all over again. With trembling hands he shoved both limbs under his butt cheeks to calm himself. He didn't need to see his shot nerves that proved he was not alright. He _wanted_ to be alright. He _wanted_ to lie to himself.

He wanted to _live_ again.

Curling into himself he screamed out. The tears fell as his heart was once again ripped in two. The touches, the words, the feelings, the warmth, the **love**__all came back to him in one blow. He sobbed loudly into his knees bringing shaking hands to his nail only to dig his nails into his scalp. The sharp sting from his fingers did nothing to distract him from the emotional wrecked state he was in. He wanted to cry from physical pain, he wanted to cry from something that was meant to be cried over. He knew what he was doing when he signed up to be in a marriage. He knew the bullshit _consequences_ of the shit that could happen to either of them with the fucking _**work**_that revolved around both of their lives. A fucking chef shouldn't be risking his life every day because his damn husband was a fucking killer. Fucking shit in his fucking life just went and fucked up everything when that _fucking_ straw hat appeared right in his face. He didn't _want_ the damn pity! He didn't _want_ the damn thing on his head!

HE DIDN'T WANT **ANY** OF IT!

Something snapped inside of him. He felt his throat swell and he couldn't breathe. He sucked in the oxygen like a starving man to hold onto some of the damn dignity he had. Everything was utter bullshit! He didn't want to _deal_ with it anymore!

The smell of burning food filled his nostrils.

"SHIT!"

He got up quickly mixing around the burning vegetables and meat to save whatever left he had. It was edible anyways so it didn't matter. He smiled bitterly at that. Even when his sanity was falling apart he _still_ cooked no matter what. Old habits die hard.

Thick tears dripped down his face into the fire making the 'sizzing' noises. He quickly wiped away to dry his cheeks only to have them soaked in those damn tears. Shaking his head quickly he fought the urge to just bash his head in so he wouldn't have to fight these feelings anymore. God, how he begged and prayed every single night for a year to make the nightmare end. He remembered going to _church_ every single day where he would fall to his knees in front of the altar praying to whatever fucking deity to make it _stop_. He wanted him back so bad; he knows he still does now.

Everyone had told him numerous occasions that he would come back. That he would so valiantly _return_ on a fucking white horse smiling like nothing happened. Then he would be 'swept off his feet' where their lives would go on like nothing ever happened. Like everything was hunky-dory and the problems and fears and troubles would simply dissolve like sugar in hot tea. News check, it's been _two fucking years! _He's lost hope. He's lost love.

He lost _**him**_.

His shoulders were shaking, his bottom lip trembling; his vision was filled with water. "Why?" he asked in a small voice. He was only met with silence.

He licked his lips and tried again. "_Why_?" he asked again. He was digging the spoon into the pan bending the handle slightly forward. The wind blew in response.

His knees were beginning to go weak, gravity felt stronger all of a sudden. He dropped the spoon on the saucer stumbling to the sink where his discarded cig was. Turning off the fire on the stove knowing he wouldn't be cooking any meals any time soon he didn't want to waste food or start a fire. Bracing his knees he let himself break down into uncontrollable sobs. Maybe if he cried this time, like he did that one night, he would feel better. Mucous trickled out of his nostrils; he sniffed with trembling arms that clung to the counter. He wanted to ask again. He wanted to know _why_ he was put through so much pain from the time he was ripped out of his mother's stomach. He wanted to know _why_ he was the one that had to suffer through months of starvation and witnessing his adopted father succumb to cannibalism _eating his own LEG._ _WHY _was _he_ the fucking one on this shit of a planet to feel the pain he felt now and two years ago EVERY SINGLE DAY of his God forsaken life!

"Please…" he whimpered placing his head against the edge of the sink. "Please make it stop…" he begged under his breath. He knew he couldn't take it anymore. One more year and he was going to lose his marbles. He was going to go bat shit crazy from the heartbreak he felt all of those years. They say: 'Only time can heal the deepest of wounds.' How WRONG they were! Time cannot heal a ripped heart, not now, not ever. He realizes now, he _knows_ now that this kind of pain will _never go away_. He is going to live with this pain, die with this pain, and leave this world with this pain in soul. His soul will rot along with the pain that's eaten his being away from that day.

He snorted.

Isn't it kind of funny that just **one day** changed so much in his life? In only 24 hours his happiness was crushed by just one simple sentence. Only two words put him through two whole years of pain and torture living by himself. Wasn't that shit so ironic? Two years? Two words? Life sure knew how to fuck a guy in the ass.

Silence.

"God…fucking…dammit." He whispered letting his shoulders slump forward. He was done. All of the energy in his body was drained out from those few minutes of his mental breakdown. He knew he was done for, he could feel his insides were empty. Isn't it weird how you can't feel your heart thump against your chest but you know you're alive? A pale hand slowly reached towards his pale neck to press against his pulse. A faint heartbeat thumped like a soft drum against his soft fingertips. Looks like he was still alive. Thank goodness he didn't believe in suicide or else he would've been hanging from the fucking flag pole a loooong time ago.

He sniffed. The tears where falling down his face but he felt no tension in his face. They were just…falling. He didn't even blink or anything for them to continue falling down his face, his face was a picture of complete emptiness. No emotion, no nothing. He lifted his body up feeling slightly different, why did it feel so heavy all of a sudden? Why did he feel so tired when he was fine a while ago? His appetite was caput now; weird how he was starving an hour ago.

Walking with feet made out of lead he dragged himself out of the kitchen heading for the couch. He was just so _tired_ all of a sudden. He wanted to sleep for a long time.

He just wanted some rest.

Dropping his knees into the cotton covered cushions his body froze at the ring of his cell phone. He slowly turned his head towards the direction of the noise; it was so damn loud. It was on the island by the kitchen with looked about twenty feet away; it was so damn far…. He rested on his knees watching the phone ring over and over again; the person appeared to keep calling back over and over. Anger bubbled in his stomach. He wanted to some fucking sleep. Why was it so hard for people to realize he just wanted to be left alone?! He wanted to SLEEP.

Growling he jerked his body off the couch feeling the fatigue disappear with the anger induced adrenaline coursing through his veins. Stomping in a few long livid strides he snatched the phone up shooting daggers into the touch screen.

Usopp was calling.

That did nothing to calm him down. He snarled slamming his phone down and jerked out the batteries. He wanted quiet! He wanted _PEACE! _

**WHY CAN'T HE JUST FUCKING QUIT?!**

Stomping towards the couch he slammed himself down face first sobbing loudly into the cushions. If Zeff saw him now he would beat the living shit out of him in disgust calling him a 'fucking pansy' for not dealing with his problems better. If Zeff were here he would know _exactly_ what to do to get him out of this shit of a problem. Zeff could've helped him two years ago. If Zeff were here he wouldn't be in this situation, crying on his couch, fighting the collapse of his mental state, telling him shitty words of wisdom.

But Zeff _wasn't _here. He was all alone.

His body froze petrified at his sudden thought. Yeah, his worst nightmare finally came to life. He was all…alone.

He trembled; no one was going to save him. No one was going to _help_ him. He knew what loneliness had felt like only for a few moments and he _thanked_ God for letting him get out so soon.

It was pure torture.

He didn't want to feel that feeling again. That was what the ring was for. That was what the ring was supposed to do! The damn piece of jaw-breaking jewelry was SUPPOSED to make him feel safe until the day he died. THAT DAMN RING WAS SUPPSOED TO MAKE HIM **HAPPY**.

But now…all it did was remind him of the ugly truth.

His vision began to fade slowly. His body shut down limb by limb in this kind of slow motion where he felt every single inch of it happen. He felt his body give up.

He was finally going to get some rest.

0000

_**KNOCKKNOCKKNOCK!**_

His body jerked up making him yelp and fall off the couch. He cursed loudly rubbing his head glaring at the loud noise coming from his door. "Who the fuck could that be…?" he mumbled to himself sliding on his butt letting his legs rest lazily in front of him. He watched with narrow eyes as his door rattled under the strength of whoever was on the other side. "Probably some kind of oaf…" he said unimpressed. Feeling familiar for a light he quickly shoved his hand into his pants pocket to find his extra pack of cigs. He pulled one out quickly grabbing his lighter off the floor at the head of the bed and quickly lit up his cigarette. He didn't know how he was out but judging from the light outside…there was none. He yawned and rubbed one eye looking around the apartment as he tried to wake himself from the long nap he had. He doesn't feel any different than earlier but it helped him enough to carry from that damn panic attack he had a few hours ago. He jumped again from the loud banging from the door.

He scowled.

He jumped again at the sheer _pounding_ of the door he barked a response to shut the noise while he checked on the food on the stove. While he was checking the inside of the meat he jumped again hearing the loud banging this time more frantic and quicker. Blue eyes rolled as he threw down the fork he had into the sink. Looks like he's going to have to tell someone off.

At least he can get some anger out.

"Look you fucking prick I don't know what the hell you want but I suggest you get the FUCK outta here before I come out there and kick your ass!" he hollered at the door not bothering to open it. There was absolutely complete silence on the other side of the door. Pleased at finally getting whomever it was at the door he turned back to the couch to just lie down and do nothing-

_**BANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANG!**_

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" he yelled jumping back a few feet. The door was being hit so hard that he saw in scared amazement that the hinges were beginning to give under the sheer strength. Knowing this person either really needed to take a piss or was downright crazy he was going to kick their asses into the next century. Good thing too since he was way off the charts of pissy mad from this damn person and he planned on taking no survivors.

_**BANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANG!**_

"**STOP FUCKING BANGING ON THE DOOR!" **he screamed wrenching the door open.

At that very moment, Sanji Blackleg felt his whole stop and start again at the same time.

"Wh-wuh…huh?" he whimpered wide eyed and jaw drop. "Z-Zu…."

Green hair.

"Wh-Wha….?"

Tan skin.

"Zu-Zo-why?"

Brown eyes. Well, _eye_.

"My….you….?"

Thin lips.

Tears began to well up in his eyes. "N-No…"

Sharp handsome features.

He felt his knees buckle under him making him fall straight to the floor. Strong hands grabbed his waist and upper back, _real hands_ grabbed his back. Strong…tan…calloused hands…

"Muh….my….?"

A hard object was felt pressed against his back. A round, hard, silver object.

A choked sob. Trembling hands reached up to feel a face that he hoped was real. Fingertips brushed against warm tan skin, a face leaned into his palm where he felt lips press against it in a thin hard line.

"Sanji…"

That voice sent tremors through his body. A real voice. A solid voice.

His voice.

His world came crashing back to him, and so did his anger. Features darkening Sanji felt a deep livid anger that he swore he would never release again was slowly coming out. The arms holding him tensed feeling his lean body go rigid.

Strong muscled arms.

He felt his anger subside a little feeling those all too familiar arms wrap around his body tighter even when he was going to blow the fuck up.

Strong arms. _HIS _arms.

Tears streamed down his face again. Mother of God.

Sucking in a shaky breath Sanji brought two trembling hands to press into the flesh of that face he's memorized so deeply. His palms stroked against that face running against that strong jaw that was able to hold a big ass in it. His bottom lip trembled and he narrowed his eyes. Those fucking brown eyes were boring into his own clouded with emotion Sanji oh so remembered. He felt green hair brush up against the bottom of his jaw and a face buried into the crook of his trembling neck. Lips pressed gently against his skin in such a tender and loving way that it made the cook break down into tears.

Arms wrapped around his frame tighter to the point where it felt like the man was trying to mold them into one, and Sanji wanted him to. Trembling hands found their way all over the back of the body and throughout the longer hair. He felt kisses against his neck over and over in such a slow and gentle caress it made his whole body melt. That baritone voice whispered over and over "Sanji" which only make his sobs louder. This was real. _He_ was real. The heart beating frantically in his chest was fucking real. The warm tears he felt against his neck as that face was pressed deeper into his neck and those arms wound tighter around him. Everything he was feeling was real. His life was real again.

"Sanji." came the choked whisper.

He buried his face into the green hair breathing in the scent he tried to hold onto for so long. He missed the scent…he missed these arms…these lips pressing against his skin…that heart beating against his.

He missed it all.

"Zoro."

**Author's Note: WOW! Intense amirite? I said it was going to be. I don't know if I made Sanji OOC but in my personal opinion I feel like I've hit him spot on since he is an overall emotional person (which I LOOOOVE so much). I feel like I captured what two years of your spouse going M.I.A would do to a person and I know I would go bat shit crazy. So yeah, cheers.**

**If you have any thoughts or comments about the prologue or just want to die in anticipation and leave a bunch of loving reviews be my guests! I would LOVE to hear your ideas or predictions on what happened to Zoro and why Sanji isn't wearing his pink apron yet. I know I do!**

**I would like to see this story get lots and lots of love! I'm counting on ju guise!**

**Loves for Lifes!**

**Criticism is ALWAYS mother*beeping* welcomed!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: The Beginning of the Story

**Author's Note: Hey y'all! It's a me again! *leans in* I know you missed me. *shot***

**First of all I want to thank those who have reviewed/followed/favorite/made love to this story. I really appreciate it a bunch and I can't wait to take you all on a journey to the unknown. *musical background* But right now I feel like I have some explaining to do since you all only got the **_**Prologue**_**-which is well-the **_**Prologue**_**! So yeah, here I go! Duh nuhnuhnuhnuhnuh!**

**Basically this story is going to be in flashback for a good amount of the beginning and maybe middle. What I have planned is that I want to take you lovely people through the development of the love, friendship, and bonding between Zoro and Sanji. Now I won't come back to present time until we have caught up to the climax of the past which is NONE OF YOUR BUSINESSES UNTIL WE GET THERE! HA! Thought you were going to find out the big secret huh? WELL YOU'RE NOT SO YOU SUCK THIS POPSICLE STICK UNTIL THEN! *shows you box* Cherry or banana? So when you want to start asking questions about the whole time thing I got going on here I'm just going to punch y'all in the throat because that means you didn't bother to read my important notes which means you don't care. *smiles* And I know no one likes getting punched in the throat so I shouldn't be expecting anything like that. Okay? Okay.**

***stares***

**But if you DO have a question for me go ahead and ask! I won't punch you as hard. Promise.**

**So I hope that clears some stuff for ju guise that took the time to read this story. I'm really excited to see where this goes and I KNOW y'all are too.**

**Love y'all. MWAH!**

**Disclaimer: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH no.**

_Ten years ago…_

Steel. Sweat. Blood.

A demon-like smile spread across his features as his blade sliced through the distorted figure. Black-purple blood splashed across his left cheek as he spun his heel on the gash he made which emitted a loud roar of pain from the thing. The place smelled putrid enough to make the inexperienced person puke at sight. The sounds of fists smashing into flesh filled his sensitive ears, the taste of blood and steel tingled his taste buds, the small stings from minor wounds irritated his body, and none of these got to him.

He was completely at ease ironically.

Green hair plastered to the black bandanna he tied before the slaughter happened began to fall slowly down his forehead from the mixture of blood and sweat that clung to his body. Dark brown-amber eyes slowly scanned the dark warehouse in front of him while his muscles pulsed under bronze skin. Cracking his neck, the long muscled figured took three strides until he stood over the upper half of a severed decomposing body. No emotion-not even disgust-crossed his face as he jabbed the Sandai Kitetsu through whatever of a neck was left and dragged the fine blade through it. Not even a blink when the black blood began to spurt out of the wound like a sprinkler showering him with the dark liquid. Simply wiping away the drippings from his face with the back of his hand, Zoro walked towards the large opening where his 'captain' was currently smashing a demon's face in.

Demons.

His face darkened as he felt the nagging memory at the back of his mind itch his brain. Emotions during times like this only showed his weakness at the wrong moment, he could not afford any weakness. He had a promise to keep and a goal to strive towards to. It was a dream that would surely lead to his death but an impossibly ambitious dream none the less. Black combat boots echoed throughout the filled walls of shelves and boxes filled with miscellaneous items that were put there to rot. During the mission briefing he was told that this abandoned warehouse had become some kind of harem/harboring for lower class demons, and that there have been an increase of reports of unnatural human deaths. The answer was obvious where all of this shit went down so he and his idiot captain were sent the same night.

A waste of time.

Zoro sighed slicing a small rat-like creature without even turning to face it. He knew this was an important thing to yet sometimes he wondered if this would ever stop. The useless missions as this one when it only seemed like he was doing extermination work instead of really heading towards the reason he joined this damn crew in the first place. Well, it was more like he was forced to join because of a certain thick-headed idiot, but regardless it benefitted towards his priorities.

He spun around quickly blocking the long jagged talons of what looked to be a female underling with hued blue skin and purple gashes in its body. Zoro quickly made shred of it as he kicked the bitch in the stomach and cut it in thirds. Funnily enough it stacked in order from the ass to the head.

"Oi! Zoro! You done yet?"

He had to smile at the childish holler from the other side of the dark storage area. Even though his captain acted like an undomesticated three year old, he was wiser than all of them combined. Whatever the hell hit him on the head as a child did a good job at knocking some sense into that dense head. It saved his ass more times he would admit counting. Zoro turned over his shoulder making the damp black shirt drag across his skin in an unpleasant way. He wanted to take the damn thing off but not only would it be a bad idea, but it would draw more attention than he would like. If there was one thing he learned from years of killing these pieces of shit, it was that demons were horny.

_Always_ horny.

Never a man to brag about his looks-not that he cared the slightest-but he would admit that he was decent enough looking for people to eye. That was as far as he would say if he had no other choice but to admit, and he was fine like that. When it came down to it ever single day of his life, it wasn't looks that will save him or his dream it was the skill he's bled to learn. His childhood ended when his dream began, that he would never forget.

"I've been waiting for you." He grunted punching some flying thing with one wing spinning around its head effectively knocking it out. The black of his boot contrasted with the color of the head, but he liked the look of it. Demons were the scum of the earth just waiting to get killed and he was there to fulfill their wishes. What kind of person would he be if he neglected what the bastards wanted so badly? Slipping the Sandai Kitetsu into his green haramaki he lazily swung Shusui side to side spinning the long blade between his fingers here and there. Today was supposed to be his day off and that meant beer, a couch, no fucks being given, and maybe a sentence or two of his homework completed. It wasn't like the old man was going to say anything anyways; he's been silent ever since…

Brown eyes sharpening as he felt the very air shift. Above his head the few lights swayed back and forth as the ground-hell, the whole building-began to rumble violently almost throwing Zoro off his balance. The green haired swordsman cursed slipping out Sandai as he slid his right foot away from his left bending his knees and bracing them for whatever was coming. To his curiosity the various demons began to freeze completely, as if petrified at whatever was happening, and began to slink towards what appeared to be the core of the sudden shaking. He heard from a distance Luffy screaming in surprise and the echoed claps of his flip flops as he ran to where he was. Glaring he slowly spun Shusui in his hand feeling the muscles in his left arm as the nerves began to rumble along with the building.

"Zoro! What the heck's happening?!"

He growled and lowered himself into a powerful squat. "I don't know but it's getting fucking annoying. This was supposed to be my day off…" he mumbled. Luffy laughed affectionately smacking his friend on the shoulder completely unperturbed by the situation at hand. That's why Zoro considered his captain/nakama/closet friend as an idiot. The world could be falling apart and the sky could be shooting fire but there would be a smile regardless on Monkey D Luffy's face; not even death could scare him.

And that's why Zoro respected him the most.

Explosions came from above them and bright sparks fell down as the lights began to blow out one by one. Zoro's patience was beginning to thin out more and more as the minutes went by with nothing happening but cheap special effects. He was supposed to be taking a nap by now and from the looks outside of the grimy bolted windows it was around or close to midnight-not cool. Another low growl came from his throat as the grip on his swords tightened. "I swear if something doesn't come out now I'm going to drag the shit out myself."

Luffy laughed loudly bending back a little. "Shishishishi! You tired Zoro?"

"Fuck off Luffy."

Another loud laugh came from the shorter male. Once again, his captain was proving to be an idiot. Zoro shot his friend a glare not even thinking about the burning in his legs as he waited. A few loud slams from behind them made his ears twitch. "Mah, it was just some boxes." mumbled Luffy looking over his shoulder with his hands on his hips.

"This isn't annoying for you?" asked Zoro sending a skeptical look. The strawhat wearing teenager just shook his head and smiled looking at the growing black hole in front of them. When did that get here? "Besides" began Luffy cracking his knuckles with a sadistic grin on his face-it reminded Zoro of Ace whom shared the same look before he got into a fight. Even if those two weren't blood related they were brothers to the bone. "I've been waiting to kick some ass all week. The calls have been becoming less and less."

Zoro had to smirk at that feeling the buzz of bloodlust. "Yeah."

A screeching gurgle kind of snarl shot from the black hole in front of them. Both teens watched as a large slimy fat thigh slammed its foot down making the ground crack underneath. Its skin was a kind of pale yellow-greenish kind of hue with gray veins that showed right through. Seeming almost as transparent Zoro's keen eyes could see the snot-yellow kind of fat that jiggled with the thigh. A large bellowing gut with a stitching that made its way down to the navel jiggled its way out like the thigh. Strands of purple hair sat on an ugly head that had three black and red beady eyes, an eaten away mouth with jagged fangs and crooked teeth sticking out, and long ear lobes that smacked against the purple-veined double chin. Two breasts smacked against the large gut making a wet slimy sound as they flung left to right as the monster thrashed its way out of the narrow hole; the left seemed to be shorter than the right with one nipple missing and the other that squirted white puss out of it. The monster's eyes landed on Luffy before they landed on Zoro, a bone crunching snarl that made the whole body jiggled came from the ugly creation.

"_**MMMAAAAAIIIII! CHILLDRAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNN!"**_

The roar did nothing to either teen that regarded the monster with more intimidation than the beast was not used to. The monster popped its way out of the swirling back hole that lit up the room with its glowing lights. Fortunately for Zoro and Luffy it was bright enough for them to see each other, the monster, and a ten-foot parameter around them. The beast slammed its left foot against the grey concrete smashing the very ground beneath it brining up some rubble from its sheer strength. It slammed its foot down again screeching at the top of its lungs to the point where green slime-assuming that it was its blood-spurted out of its grotesque mouth. Zoro snorted unimpressed by the display in front of him, he's faced worst than this; like a certain orange-haired sea witch that he shamefully admits to being friends to. Zoro stood up tilting his head to the right slightly to address his captain. "You want this one or me?"

The power flashed through ebony eyes and the loud cracking of knuckles gave Zoro his answer. The green haired swordsman grinned stepping to the side slowly watching the monster who eyed him dangerously never breaking eye contact. He felt bad for the bitch; at least he would've made it quick and painless.

Luffy smashed his fists together grinning like a madman at the gigantic demon-mother whose head almost touched the ceiling. "Let's do this."

The demon roared in defiance leaning forward in a crouching position displaying long dirt-filled nails that could rip a man easily in half. The sound pushed shelves and boxes back-Luffy slid a feet or two back but his posture stayed the same-and the sounds of crashes and things breaking filled the empty abandoned warehouse. White puss squirted out from its lone nipple and its watery body emanated ripples from head to toe. The monster leaped into the air making the first strike with every burning intent to brutally slaughter these two humans for murdering her precious off springs. The dark haired teen crouched down gripping the upper part of his right bicep with his left hand squatting to the point where his butt brushed the ground. Zoro sat on the ground lazily guessing how many minutes it would take for Luffy to beat this lame excuse for a demon so they can go home.

A smile was made before a loud crunching sound followed by a pain roar.

*-Two Years Ago-*

Ten minutes.

Zoro sighed lifting himself up with the help of a half shredded box which was filled with expired condoms. He nastily thought he should give one to Ace for payback of that prank with the whip cream last month. Shifting his swords so they wouldn't be jabbing into his waist he sent a lazy gaze at his filthy and smelly looking captain whom was chuckling at his friend's expression.

"Shishishi Zoro! Why so serious?"

Zoro fought the urge to face-palm and instead sent a pointed look. "I've gotta tell Ace to make you not watch movies anymore."

"But Zorooooo!" whined Luffy crossing his arms. "You know I love movies!"

"No. You just love the overpriced theater food that your cheap ass girlfriend avoids buying."

Luffy chuckled not bothering to pick off a piece of decayed flesh from the side of his cheek. "But she still buys it."

"And I wonder why my freggin' debt keeps increasing…"

Behind them was the ripped body of a once large demon-mother who had one single thought before a powerful fist exploded her stomach.

'_Shit.'_

*-Two Years Ago-*

"Roronoa Zoro."

_Snore._

"Roronoa Zoro!"

_SNORE._

"MR. RORONOA IF YOU DO NOT GET UP THIS ISTANT YOU ARE GOING TO BE SENT TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE!"

_SNORE._

"_ZORO!_"

"Dude wake _up!_"

_Sn- _"Whut?"

The entire class erupted in laughter as sixteen year old high school junior Roronoa Zoro lifted his head blearily blinking away sleep. "What?" he repeated looking at Ace whom was grinning at him with a raised eyebrow. A pointed finger was shot at the front of the classroom and Zoro groaned internally. He slept in History class again. He turned his head staring at a red faced Mrs. Hatti who had a textbook in her hand and looked about ready to through the six-pound thing at her lazy student. Not knowing what to do Zoro simply scratched the back of his head sending an apologetic look with a simple "Sorry."

He had detention for the whole week.

Groaning Zoro rested his head against the blue locker that belonged to his long nosed friend Usopp Sogeking. The scrawny high school junior was busy chatting away with his friend Kaya Maiya who happened to be one of the most attractive (and highly wealthy) students who attended Grand Line High School. Becoming acquainted with each other since the days of pre-school both of them never dared to separate from the other because of their strong bond. Plus everyone knew Usopp had the largest affection for his friend but he decided to shroud it in platonic friendship afraid of rejection and worse: separation. In Zoro's opinion he honestly thought it was the dumbest notion. What's the point of dreaming when you don't even have the balls to pursue it? Dreams are made for accomplishing, not wishing. Besides, the girl was nice enough to date and she was perfect for him. Of course the coward was too scared to even think they had a chance. Zoro liked Kaya and that was all that was needed to be said.

Brown eyes watched with soft affection as his two friends chatted merrily between themselves forgetting Zoro was there entirely. When Usopp and Kaya came together everything else dissolved around them. It was amazing how two people could become so engrossed with each other in such a small amount of time with no hesitation at all. Their bond was just as strong as his and Luffy's and it warmed him in an odd way where he wouldn't admit. He liked seeing his friends happy, hell, who didn't?

He focused his stare onto the moving figures of teenagers that flowed through the noisy hallways either talking to friends or minding their own business. Teens of all sizes and shapes and cliques roamed with each other or around each other. Couples passed with hands intertwined or making out in a corner somewhere, and friends simply hung out at nearby spots catching up with conversation from this morning or making new ones. Teachers quickly squeezed past the clusters of students with coffees raised high in the air, or some just stood in front of their doors greeting their students left and right. The smell of BO, perfume, cologne and other scents filled Zoro's nose as he leaned against the blue lockers in the science wing. Ironic that his geeky friend enjoyed the world of science as much as a nerd would, especially when it came to making his freaky balls for his slingshot. Damn things nearly burned his eye out when the moron foolishly threw it at him thinking it was Luffy. Things shouldn't even be _thrown at_ people no less your friend! Asshole…

Zoro rubbed the back of his head standing straight and stretching his back. He enjoyed the popping of his joints and let his body relax. Not even realizing that he got the attention of a group of girls that happened to be walking past him when he gave them a view of his chiseled stomach; though Zoro was an oblivious human being when it came to those things he wouldn't even notice. "Oi." He grunted smacking his shorter friend with the back of his hand.

Usopp squawked and dropped his books making Kaya jump a little. He turned around glaring at Zoro punching the guy on the arm. "What was that for?!"

Zoro stared and tapped on Usopp's wrist watch.

"Oh shoot! Math class! Sorry Kaya!" he said turning around to give his friend an apologetic look. "I'll talk to you during lunch okay? I forgot I have class."

The blonde haired brown eyed girl giggled sending a bright smile at her friend and Zoro. "Me too. But I wouldn't mind skipping English class for a day or two if I could talk to you."

The blush on Usopp's face screamed virgin. "T-That's be-because no one could resist the Great Captain Usopp! Why one time I-!"

"Enough of that." grumbled Zoro yanking his friend by the collar of his dark brown graphic-T. "I'm not getting another slip for detention because you can't control your libido."

Usopp looked ready to die.

Kaya gave a bright laugh with pink dusting her cheeks. She waved lightly at both boys walking in the opposite direction.

Waving until she turned the corner Usopp deflated before whipping around with a trembling accusing finger and blazing black eyes. "YOU-!"

"Save it long nose. We're gonna be late."

Usopp slumped over internally crying. "You're going to be the death of me."

Zoro grunted shifting his books under his arm. "Maybe if Luffy doesn't get to you before I do."

A terrified squeak came from behind and he had to smile. Usopp was a coward but he had a good heart when it came to the right thing. Plus when the time calls he's had the biggest balls.

Walking side by side Zoro zoned out the ramblings of a new thing Usopp started to make. When it came to the technicalities of machines and complicated crap like that Zoro didn't really give two shits. If it didn't benefit him in some way he had no real reason to listen or learn whatever the hell was being said. Maybe that's why his grades and attendance was so low in school. It wasn't like he was going to need to anyways afterwards, his dream had nothing to do with books or formulas or intelligence in education. All he needed was his swords and the determination he set into his bones from the very beginning. Of course people like Usopp or Nami questioned what he would do _after_ accomplishing his dream, and he honestly hasn't thought about that. When that day comes and _if_ he makes out of it alive he'll do something that calls out to him. He's dreamed about starting a dojo if everything does slide over, you know, teach kids about respect and skills with a sword and stuff.

"Hey Zoro, have you seen Luffy anywhere today? He owes me five bucks from yesterday!"

Zoro side glanced into a classroom where he spotted some kids he knew. "Beats me. He's around here somewhere." he mumbled.

Black eyes peered at him for a minute or two before staring ahead. "You look tired."

"Didn't get much sleep."

"You mean your 'naps'"? Usopp deadpanned.

"Yeah…I could take one now."

"You've already gotten detention for the whole week. You wanna get more?"

"…No."

"I thought so."

"Shut it long nose before I rip your mouth off."

"Yes Zoro sir!"

They turned down a corner passing the bathrooms where Usopp saw a couple of people he knew and waved to them. Squeezing through a rather heavily populated area Zoro felt hands on his shoulder as he was used as some kind of crowd separator for Usopp. The tall teen bumped into a few people and trying to squeeze through others that won't move mumbling 'sorry's' here and there. It was annoying that people didn't move out of the way when it came to in between periods. People have places to go, not gawk and stare at your selfish asses in the middle of the hallways where you so kindly blocked.

"People don't know how to move out of the way…" mumbled his shorter friend catching the small glare he sent to a rather loud group of teens they just squeezed their way through.

"Yeah because they don't know how to fucking move." Zoro grumbled loud enough for the group to send glares and snorts his way. He felt the hand on his shoulder whither a little at the sounds which made Zoro more annoyed. If a person if going to talk smack about someone else either man up and say it straight up, or don't be a pussy and mumble it under your breath. That was the only way a person would gain respect in the real world because people don't do well with pussies. It was a known fact.

"You can say it out loud you know." Zoro said shrugging the hand off their shoulder. They made it through the cluster of students.

Usopp shrugged his shoulders looking hesitantly over his shoulder and quickly whipped his head straight. "You know I don't do well with fights…"

Zoro snorted. "Bullshit and you know it."

The curly black haired teen bristled at that. "I only fight when I need to! But you know I don't like them."

"Admitting you're a coward then?" asked Zoro side glancing at his friend with a smirk on his face.

Usopp sputtered and crossed his arms. "As-As if! As you know the Great Captain Usopp-oh. We're here."

"Don't wait up." said Zoro pushing his friend into the classroom earning a squawk and a curse sent his way. The green haired student walked to his seat-back left of the classroom-with the full intent of snoozing the whole period. It wasn't like the math teachers gives two shits anyways. He surprisingly enough passes the tests with decent grades without doing any work which surprises the teacher. So it was like a silent agreement: Zoro gets good grades on quizzes and tests and Mr. Orland will let him sleep the whole period. Besides, he had detention and he knows they won't let him sleep during-he's tried before.

The bell rang as he placed himself down in his seat and got out his chewed pencil (courtesy of Luffy) and graphing calculator. The best thing about the calculator was that he was able to play games on it, Usopp showed him how, so that at least was a plus in this boring class. He rested his head against the cool surface and sighed softly. The classroom was nice and cool and it was a relatively cool day in the month of March. A simple red cotton shirt with a v-neck collar hung loosely on Zoro's muscled frame along with worn out faded jeans and dirtied white sneakers. He's gotten an ear-full of complaints about his appearance (primarily from the sea witch herself) but once again, he doesn't give two fucks. The last thing he would worry about was the type of clothes he was wearing or what went with which. Clothes were clothes; they all did the same thing so why would it make sense to treat them differently?

His eyebrow twitched when he felt someone poking the back of his shoulder. He turned his head to the wall with his eyes still closed and grumbled a "What?"

The poking stopped but a snort came afterwards that only added to Zoro's growing irritation. And just when he was planning to sleep some of his fatigue off he has to deal with some prick that won't leave him alone. Zoro sat up and looked over his shoulder only getting a glimpse of some blonde hair. "The hell do you want?" he grunted not at all in the mood for bullshit. The supposed blonde snorted again and he felt another finger jab into his back harder than necessary. Zoro glared not wanting to turn around fully since he was in no mood to move more than he would like. "If you have a problem go pick it up with someone who gives a shit. I'm too fucking tired for your shitty attitude."

"Well at least I'm not a grunting oaf who sleeps every period."

That's it. He was fed up. "Who the fuck are you-?" asked the green haired teen turning around to fully get a look at the asshole who decided to mess with him.

"TEST!"

Zoro turned around and smacked his forehead. "Shit…" He forgot there was some dumb test today. He couldn't even ask Usopp what it was about! So much for wanting to sleep every period…

A chuckle was heard in back of him. Zoro clenched his jaw. Not this guy again. "Look, I don't know why the hell you're still bothering me but I don't want to hear it now. So back the hell off or I'm going to kick your ass."

"Big words for a person who doesn't know that there's a test on the laws of sine and cosine today."

Zoro blinked. Did this guy just help him out? He turned his torso about to look at the person behind him-

"Roronoa!" A piece of paper smacked in front of him. "I hope you're ready for this one. I made it _especially_ hard for you."

Great.

He heard a snort in back of him again; he had to fight the urge down _not_ to smash the fucker's head in. Zoro peered down at the test, his face relaxed slightly seeing things he's recognized. This didn't look too hard. He began to scribble his name down quickly when he felt the poking again.

He ignored it.

The person behind him snuffed and began to jab his back this time. Zoro almost broke his pencil. He ignored it.

The person scoffed something about 'annoying marimos' and began poking Zoro's back again. Zoro-with a lot of self-control-ignored it.

"Hey."

Zoro began to figure out the first question. It was telling him which side of the triangle would be coefficient to the-

"Hey!"

"What do you want?!" Zoro harshly whispered over his shoulder.

The supposed blonde's poking spot and he could have sworn he saw a smug grin on that face.

Bastard.

"I need a pencil."

"And what makes you think I'll give one to your ass?"

"Because I know you have a spare and I asked nicely."

Zoro scoffed. The nerve. "_And_?"

"And nothing. I need a pencil."

He was about to say something when he heard the clearing of a throat from the front of the classroom. Mr. Orland was giving a look at him and Asshole Dickface behind him. He swallowed his pride not wanting another week of detention and shoved his hand in his pocket grumbling a bunch of words smacking the pencil onto the desk behind him without turning around.

"Knew it. Thanks."

"You're very fucking welcome." he grit through his teeth.

They didn't exchange words the rest of the period.

*-Two Years Ago-*

Zoro chugged down a bottle of beer and burped. He flicked the channel looking as bored as ever finishing his fifth bottle. He knew he should at least be feeling a little bit of a buzz of some sort but he didn't even feel a tingle out of sober. He remembered the old man saying once when he caught him chugging down a bottle of good sake that he had the "stomach of an ox and the heavy-weightiness of his father". At the mention of his missing father Zoro of course started to bombard his sensei with thousands of questions regarding the man and his lost mysterious parents, but only got a sad look in return and a quick change of the subject. For some reason every time he either brought up his parents to his sensei, or when the old man decide to spill something out during his rare moments of speaking, the master swordsman would have that sad gaze and change it subject completely. It pissed Zoro off. He knew his parents were apparently either dead or somewhere ten-thousand feet in some kind of underwater facility (he sounds like Luffy) but he still had to right to know. Every child has the right to know about their parents good or bad. And Koshiro knew it but yet he kept his mouth shut every single time.

Zoro scowled and pushed himself up walking towards the fridge in the dark kitchen. The old man was upstairs sleeping so it was only Zoro, his beers, and the televisions keep him company. He didn't mind the peace and quiet anyways; it seemed as if he never got any peace and quiet with fucking demons prancing around here and there almost every Goddamn day. His eyes slowly traveled towards the large duffle bag in the far corner of the living room. Zoro swore he would never let his sensei find out what he has been doing for the past years, the old man would die of grief if he did. Not after what happened to-

_Ring! Ring!_

"Oh damn…" Zoro fished in his back pocket for his phone. He pulled it out and groaned to himself. Not again. He slid open the phone and put it to his ear while taking a swig.

"_A nest of flying harpies have taken control of a local zoo."_

"A local zoo?" Zoro asked swallowing his beer. "The fuck?"

"_We need you right now."_

Zoro sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Is Luffy not available?"

"_I'm afraid he's out on a date with Navigator-san."_

"This was _supposed_ to be my day off. You know, where I _don't_ come in."

"_I apologize for that Swordsman-san, but I thought this was your goal to becoming stronger."_

Zoro's jaw clenched at that. His eyes traveled up to the stairs that led to his sensei's room. "I'll be there in twenty."

"_Firefist-san will accompany you shortly."_

"I could do it myself…" Zoro grumbled already pulling out his bandanna from his duffel bag.

"_He insisted that he takes this one with you."_

"Of course he did." Zoro grumbled slipping on his black shirt.

"_Goodbye Swordsman-san."_

"Yeah whatever."

The line went dead almost immediately. Zoro sighed slipping on his black pants and quickly tying his combat boots. His eyes slowly glanced at the empty patch where a certain picture used to be. He sighed turning off the TV and got up quickly picking up his black bandanna from the couch. He silently slipped up the stairs and cautiously opened the door to check on Koshiro. Zoro's eyes softened at the sight. There on the small bed, in this small room, was the small man that he's come to love as a father and a sensei. This man had helped him during his darkest hour and yet, Zoro could do absolutely nothing during his. Ever since that day they both changed in ways neither would admit to, life changed, _everything_ changed. And Zoro could do nothing about it.

Closing the door just as quiet he quickly (but silently) made his way out the house checking all the locks with his large duffel bag in hand. He pulled out his big black sweater-hoodie that he easily slipped on and threw on the hood to shadow his face even more in the night. In his field of work you were always cautious, always on the lookout, never safe and never willing to let your guard down. One would say he nerves were 'shot'; they died nine years ago. Turning a corner Zoro began to pull his phone out sending a quick message to Ace that he'd meet him there in about fifteen minutes. Turning into a familiar alleyway Zoro began to feel the Sandai Kitetsu hum in want for the oncoming bloodshed, and Zoro would gladly give it.

After all, he was a demon hunter.

**Author's Note: So, there it was! The first chapter of this freaky crazy emotional roller coaster ride of emotions that I'm just gonna crap out each and every time I update! Oh! Speaking of updates I'm not going to say they're going to be frequent but I'm not going to keep them like months apart. Since my birthday has passed this last Friday (*COUGH* *COUGH* HINT!HINT!) and summer is here I have time to fool around on the computer. But how was it people? I certainly like it. I'm really trying to focus on just improving my skills and trying to sound half as good as some of these godly works on this site. Honestly people, people have TALENT. And I happen to be not one of those people. But hey, I'm not complaining! :D Just give me reviews and I'll be happy. I mean it! I **_**neeeed**_** them! Badly! GIVE THEM TO MEEEEEEEEEE!**

**So leave a comment and you won't get punched in the throat.**

**Criticism is ALWAYS welcome! Seriously. Butcher me if you have to.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Demon Hunter

**Author's Note: Heeeeey y'all! Sorry for taking so long to update this wonderful, emotional, Emmy nominated story of mine. With all the publicity and the fans it just makes a person busy nowadays you know?**

***flips hair* Famous people problems.**

**So I'm glad where this story is going despite the confusing timeline you all will eventually see with the constant flips of past and future. Yes I said I had a good amount of the story planned that will deal in the past-and I wasn't kidding when I said that-but that didn't mean I won't switch back and forth like a crazy beotch, Trust me, it'll help the story be more fabulous if ah do. **

**So without further ado enjoy another chapter me lovelies!**

**Disclaimer: Nope. No money. No profit. No nothing. The only thing I have is the smut, fangirliness, and you lovely people reading it. And you know what? That's enough for me.**

***audience* Awwwww…**

His footsteps echoed in the vast night of Grand Line City. The sound of night owls, cars, and loud chatter were only a distant sound in the back of his mind; he had better things to worry about. Tracking down a nest of demons would be one of them.

Twenty minutes had passed since his departure from the dojo and so far he's had no such luck at finding the "zoo" he was _supposed_ to be at. With no directions given Zoro was undeniably lost and simply walking around in circles, but it wasn't his fault the damn buildings kept moving. Shifting the bag higher on his shoulder he took a left down a damp and narrow alley hoping this was miraculously send him straight to his destination; a shortcut one would say. He was eager to get this annoyance over and done with so he can go home, finish his beer, watch some T.V and take a damn nap. This _was_ his fucking day off.

'_I thought this was your goal to become stronger…'_

Zoro scowled speeding his pace. Damn woman had no idea what the hell she was talking about. She had no right deeming what would or what wouldn't send him closer to his dream, his goal, his objective. It was his decision, his _right_, to travel down this path of destruction and killing to complete what his soul knew to do. The swordsman knew ultimately he could possibly die during the journey but he was fully prepared for whatever life sent his way. After all, a true swordsman shows no fear no matter how strong the enemy is. He would rather die than be labeled as a coward.

Quickly passing a garbage bin Zoro stopped abruptly when a strong scent hit his nose. Turning his head slowly he sniffed the air lightly breathing in the scent as it got stronger. His features darkened, there was no doubt what the smell was, and it was fresh too.

Blood.

Turning his whole body to face the bin Zoro slowly lowered his swords already feeling the Sandai Kitetsu hum in anticipation he tensed his muscles hearing a loud _bang_ emit from inside. He crouched down slowly zippering the duffel bag open and pulled out each of his swords one by one dispatching each in its proper area: Sandai Kitetsu in his left hand, Shusui in his right, and Wado Ichimonji in his mouth. He patiently waited watching the garbage bin being thrashed to the sides jumping from the ground here and there. He muscles tensed in and out waiting for the right moment to strike; from the looks of it it seemed to be a medium sized demon with an average capacity of strength. A walk in the park for Zoro and a good warm up before the real fun began.

'_Speaking of which…' _he thought shifting his eyes to quickly inspect his watch. The time was 10:30; he was expected to be at the scene ten minutes ago. He cursed under his breath. Damn buildings screwing up his time and making him late.

_**SCURREEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIII!**_

Zoro snapped his eyes to the garbage bin placing pressure on the balls of his feet to pounce any second. The large container stopped moving and it became deathly silent. Whatever made that noise either gave up trying to escape or was preparing for its final attempt at busting the smelly thing open.

No sounds were made.

Everywhere was quiet. Not even outside this long damp alleyway no sounds were being made, no cars were driving, people weren't walking around. Not even the wind was blowing. Zoro narrowed his eyes gritting his teeth harder on Wado's hilt, this was taking too much time just sitting and waiting for this bastard to come out so he can slice it. He was already late and right now Ace is probably taking out that damn nest all by himself and no doubt will bitch about it the next day. That's already happened once and he had to be held back to prevent him from slicing that smug bastard in two.

_**SCUREEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIII!**_

A large _BANG _was made and the garbage bin was shot in the air. Brown eyes sharpened as he crossed his arms in front of his chest readying for one deadly and critical move. Oni giri would be enough to take down whatever the hell was stuck in the container. Plus it would give Zoro a good stretch of his muscles before he caught up with Ace.

_**SCUREEEII! SCUREEEEIII! SCUREEEEEEEEEIIIIIII!**_

The garbage bin was thrashed around in the air and Zoro saw the indents the demon was making. The walls of the container were starting to give in as the metal was beginning to wear out with each bash from the creature. Watching Zoro tightened his hold on his blades as the demon was having a hissy fit screeching loudly and making a mess of things. Garbage was being thrown around at the latches at the top were loosening under the demon's power. He paid no mind to the overwhelming smell of blood and trash as it filled his senses. He didn't blink as he saw the carcass of a little girl in front of him assuming she was killed underneath the heavy item. He didn't even twitch as the bin fell down harshly against the dirty concrete in front of him. Zoro just stayed there crouched and waited.

_**SCUUUREEEEEEEEEEIIIIII!**_

The creature burst out of the top of the garbage gin ripping the latches to shreds as it flailed midair. Zoro's eyes widened at the sight of the harpy as it jerked its body in the air finally coming into contact with the outside.

"Oni…giri."

The demon screamed in agony as its right wing was cut right off its body. Black blood spurted out of the heavy gash as the creature tried to stay in the air. Red eyes flashed straight at Zoro and the creature hissed at the smell of the demon hunter. Feeling the blood seep down its body the harpy made quickly down the alley staggering to stay in the air. It had to get to the nest quickly to warn her sisters of the new threat that was just presented.

"Shit!" cursed Zoro loudly watching the demon fly away at a surprising speed with only one wing. Though staggering, the harpy made its way down the dark alleyway and down the street flying above cars and across a park. He threw his duffle bag into a pile of trash masking it so it would blend in with the night. Sheathing his swords into his black haramaki he sprinted down the-

The smell of blood filled his nostrils.

Grinding his teeth together the swordsman turned on his hell and sprinted back to the delicate corpse of the little girl. Scowling Zoro threw off his sweater-hoodie and draped it over the quiet bloodstained face. Pale and clammy cold skin clung to his muscled frame as he picked up the limp body bringing it to the outside. She looked no older than thirteen; her dark skin contrasted against his bronze, and a soft face was lifeless with blue lips slightly ajar. Anger bubbled in Zoro's chest looking down at the innocent body as he clutched her closer to his chest. He didn't even notice the dampness of his black shirt as blood seeped through the fabric and down his pants. His boots clomped loudly down on the ground quickly making his way to the nearest hospital he could think of, which was thankfully a couple of blocks down. He knew the girl was dead, he knew the hospital could do nothing for her, but he needed to get her out of his hands and into professionals so they can deal with it. He had some killing to do.

His legs were on fire as they carried him faster and faster down the empty streets of the city. By the looks of it he was nearing the downtown area where there was a larger amount of hustle and bustle, and that meant more attention; something he _didn't_ need. Deciding to cut his time in half Zoro turned down a street knowing this road better than anyone else, he's been down it more times than he can count. Having a genius doctor as a friend, Zoro had the perfect access to the hospital and knew a few shortcuts to beat the traffic to get there faster. Vaulting over a hobo he was only two blocks away from his destination.

_**Scureeeeiii!**_

Zoro whipped his head over his shoulder hearing the faint shrill of the harpy.

'_Dammit! Gotta go faster!' _He thought pushing his legs faster and faster down the road. People cursed him out as he pushed past them in the street damning the increase of crowd as he neared the hospital more and more. He remembered the hospital was near the large shopping area of Grand Line City since the sea-witch dragged him there more times than he would like to admit. Of course he would decline harshly every time but then the she-devil would bring up his "debt" and he had no choice but to concede. Spinning through a crowd of teenagers Zoro tightened his grip on the little girl as a high pitched scream left the group. To his dismay people began to turn and look as he sprinted down the block screaming as they watched a trail of blood follow him. The clicks of camera phones only made it worse pissing him off more. Damn GC-ers can't keep their damn business to themselves.

He busted through the doors of the ER startling the occupants in the room. He quickly ran up to the receptionist who was wide eyed and confused zipping her head back and forth between Zoro and the bundle in his hand.

"Sir you have to calm down and _not_ bust through the doors! You have scared some of the patients and could have possibly harmed them-OH MY GOD!" The woman screamed covering her mouth with her hands. Zoro placed the bloody carcass of the girl on top of the marble counter panting heavily. He silently thanked he wore his bandanna before he left the dojo, no one would recognize his face with the shadow casted over his eyes and his signature green hair hidden.

"Help her." he said quickly and sprinted back down the white clean hallway ducking and jumping over medical items and patients brought on stretchers. "Fuck!"

A stretcher with a group of nurses was running straight towards him with an unconscious person. He didn't have time to lessen his speed or maneuver out of that way. He only sped up hearing the shouts of protest from the group as they halted in their movements; the boy was running right towards them! Dropping to his knees Zoro slid across the shiny ground bending his back all the way ignoring the pain that shot from his groin and up his back. He slid right under the stretcher gritting his teeth to prevent the yelp he was holding in. His eyes widened slightly seeing the large puddle of blood above his head. He felt the warm drip of the dark liquid splash against his cheek. He came out from the other side getting up quickly and sprinted immediately. His knees were screaming in protest but he ignored the flaring pain thinking of only one thing. He looked over his shoulder seeing the shocked faces and dropped jaws.

"Blood is seeping through the bottom! Treat him quickly!" yelled Zoro and jumped through the doors to prevent his velocity from decreasing. He ran down the block passing the same group of teenagers only to hear the same scream from before. It was probably from the blood on his clothes; the sea-witch will probably kill him for that. Closing his eyes Zoro concentrated heavily trying to pinpoint any trace of the demon that escaped. The world seemed to slow down as he slowly breathed out expanding his five senses. His ears twitched as he ran picking up every little sound from a person's keys dropping a block or two up to the screaming and moaning from the apartment above his head. He began to pick out and dissect the sounds little by little not even hearing his breathing anymore. Aimlessly dodging out of the way of people and objects, not needing his eyes to know where he was going; all he needed was his senses. Blind swordsmen were the best fighters out there.

_**Scureeeeeeiiiii!**_

Zoro's eyes shot open. A grin spread across his features as he cut across the street and down another road.

Blood was going to be shed.

*-Two Years Ago-*

Ace sighed as he kicked a harpy to the left. Looking completely un-amused and bored, the freckled teen grabbed a near demon by the neck and burnt right through the limb. He quickly bobbed to the left avoiding a slice that would have cut right through his head and sent a right jab straight through the bony boy. Jumping back a couple of steps the fire wielder rubbed the back of his neck with a disappointed sigh. Robin _said_ Zoro would be here twenty minutes ago, so where the hell was he?

"Wouldn't think you would be the type of person to leave all the fun for one person." mumbled the teen as he bent backwards and dealt a fire knee right into the bony abdomen of a larger harpy. The last thing the older D. sibling thought was to be left alone to take care of a whole nest of carnivorous harpies. Of course this would be a breeze for the teen but he was put out since he was looking forward to kicking some ass with his friend. It _had_ been a while since the last time he and Zoro killed the large group of zombies. It would be an understatement to say his friend swordsman was a decent fighter; the guy was _far_ from 'decent'. Not only could he hold his own in a fight but even _more_ so with all of them combined. He was second to Luffy and he was convinced as to _why_ his younger dolt of a brother chose Zoro as his right hand man. Hell, if he caught Zoro before he would have _forced_ the man to join his group. After all he _was_ Portgas D. Ace.

"Damn Zoro. Leaving me to clean the mess…" said Ace as he cart wheeled to the left avoiding a melee of attacks from a small yet fast demon. He crouched low to the ground placing an 'o' shape of his hand by his mouth. Taking a deep breath Ace blew right through the hole making a large fire blast shoot through his hand. The large gust took down about ten demons in its quake, the fire teen smirked. Well that proved to be fundamental.

Getting up slowly he shifted his cowboy hat smiling at the surrounding group of demons. Their hisses and spits did nothing to deter Ace as he met every one of their beady eyes. "Now ladies…" he started firing up his hands. Two large balls of flames floated in his hands growing larger and larger as his smile widened. "I know you all want a piece of me but I'm only one man to go around. I'm sorry to say that you're all…"

The innocent grin on his face sent shivers through their spines.

"Dumped."

*-Two Years Ago-*

Zoro slid on the ground seeing the two large explosions set off and the pained screams from the zoo. He rolled his eyes. Of course Ace would have to make a big scene about it. He sprinted towards the central gates already seeing the melted hole a certain fire wielder made.

"Robin is going to kill him for that…" mumbled Zoro running towards the explosion.

Jumping over the dead bodies of animals Zoro's nose scrunched at the smell of charred demons mixed with the dark liquid. Burnt demons always smelled worse than burnt humans, their black blood was more putrid. Pulling out his swords Zoro placed Wado in his mouth slicing a nearby harpy right through the throat. He fixed his grip on the hilts of his swords feeling the hum of excitement sent straight through Sandai Kitetsu. The soft leather texture fit perfectly in his hands as he slowed down his pace into a walk. He lowered his face blocking it from the demons' views; his arms began to swish left and right in a slow movement making large and graceful arcs with his swords. He sped up his movements and began to draw in his arms as the blades sliced through the air faster and faster as the synchronization began to fall apart. The swords began to follow on after the other as it made criss-cross movements faster and faster with every step. The demons screeched loud and piercing hoping to stun the demon hunter, it did absolutely nothing. To their horror the hunter swordsman made a death machine that began to shred their sisters as they came within its wrath. A fear spiked in their soulless bodies as they watched the black blood spurt everywhere blackening the area. They watched as the demon's hunter head lifted slowly piercing them with a look that shot through their bodies. At that moment they didn't know who the demon was, them or him?

They decided he was.

*-Two Years Ago-*

Ace cleaned out his ears pouting at the mess he made. He didn't think the blasts would make _that_ much damage to the zoo.

He could have sworn he remembered Robin saying _something_ about _not_ destroying the place…or something like that.

Oh well.

Whatever, he could simply blame it on Zoro for not being there to "control" his actions. Ace grinned, yeah, that would be the green-haired teen's penalty for not being there. Stretching his back he hummed at the cracks he heard, that took more power than he wanted honestly, but he didn't feel like prolonging this little shingdig any longer. He wanted to go home and sleep before school started, plus he had to make sure Luffy did his homework before the slacker had his daily 'Meat Midnight Snack'. He pulled out his phone searching through the contacts to find Robin to tell her the mission was complete _without_ Zoro's help. Maybe he could get lucky and get some booty from the hot archeologist since he did so good. Ace grinned at that. He hasn't had sex in about a week and he would take _anything_ by now.

Jumping down from the rock he was standing on the freckled teen whistled a happy tune listening to the ringing on his phone. He didn't even notice the large talon aimed right for the back of his head.

"Hey Robin? Yeah it's me. I've just finished the mission _without _Zoro's hel-"

A flash of silver past his face followed by a gust of wind that pushed his air back.

Ace blinked. What the hell?

_**SCUUUURRRRRRAAAAAAHHHHHHH!**_

Something cold slapped against his back. Shivers ran up and down his body and he had to fight the urge to outright scream and burn whatever was on him.

"_Firefist-san? Has something happened?"_

Ace swallowed heavily and slowly looked over his shoulder. In back of him with a blade outstretched was a wet looking _thing_ covered in black. "Uh Robin…" began the teen.

"_Yes? Are you alright?"_

"Yeeeaaaah…lemme call you back. Zoro just showed up."

A soft giggle rung in Ace's ear. _"Tell Swordsman-san I said 'hello'."_

Ace's face twitched. "Will do…" He hung up the phone and gulped. "Zoro….what's up?" he asked slipping the phone in his pocket. He jumped hearing the _shing_ watching the swordsman flick the blood off of the sharp blade as a strong arm flicked it off. Dark eyes racked the strong body in front of him; there was blood, _lots_ of blood. And it wasn't only demon blood. "Zoro?" he asked again walking slowly up to the man. He knew that body movement, those tense shoulders. He could _feel_ the killer aura emanating from his friend. He jumped back slightly watching the teen slowly turn around, he gulped again seeing that 'demon' look in those brown orbs.

Ace's face softened. "Shit Zoro…what happened?" he asked.

Zoro didn't look at his friend. He sheathed Shusui and leveled the dark-haired teen with a solid look. "Nothing." the swordsman mumbled brushing past his friend. Ace looked at the tense figure and sighed rubbing the back of his head.

"God damn Zoro…" mumbled the teen running after his friend.

*-Two Years Ago-*

Zoro collapsed on his couch not bothering to clean himself up. He looked up at the ceiling and breathed through his nose slowly. The dead body of that little girl wouldn't get out of his head; he would probably get nightmares from it tonight. It wouldn't be the first time though, just that it didn't happen in a while. He took a deep swig from the beer bottle; sake would be better. He wasn't going to get himself drunk, he just needed enough alcohol to give himself a nice buzz.

He closed his eyes and sighed running a hand over his face. His bandanna was discarded to the side along with his duffle bag. His blood caked clothes were dry and crusty against his skin but he didn't think anything of it. All his mind would do is continually flash images of that little girl in the alleyway with the closed eyes and the gashed body. He sighed again downing the cold drink in one gulp. His eyes lazily gazed at the time: 1:09. In the morning.

After leaving the zoo with Ace the fire wielder decided to accompany him along making sure he "didn't get lost" on his way back. He rightfully cursed the smug bastard out for that but the prick still followed him regardless. Eventually he finally convinced his friend to departure ways with him after he picked his duffle bag up from the alleyway. Of course Ace and his nosy ass asked why his duffle bag was in a pile of trash but all he gave him was an annoyed glare. He didn't want to talk about it nor did he want to look at the red puddle of blood where the little girl used to be. Zoro sighed again and ran a dirty hand through his green hair. He _knew_ it wasn't his fault, of course it wasn't his fault; there would have been no way he could have saved the little girl. She was about two hours dead by the time Zoro walked down the alleyway and smelled her fresh blood out of pure coincidence. But he knew, deep down in his mind, that he could have saved that girl from dying. If he walked a little bit faster, if he listened a little more carefully, if he didn't _sulk_ the whole time about doing his _job_ he would have saved her life.

'_Just like Kuina…'_

Zoro briskly got off the couch and stormed over to the fridge to pull out the whole case of beer. Damn thoughts filling his damn mind making him feel freggin' guilty.

He downed another bottle in less than two mintues.

Koshiro was going to _kill_ him.

*-Two Years Ago-*

"Uuuuuhnnnn…."

"Wow. You look like shit."

"Fuck off harpy…"

"Well 'hello' to you too."

"ZORO! FOOD!"

"YOU ALREADY ATE YOU IDIOT!"

"Waaaaaah! Nami why're you so mean?! Aren't you supposed to love me?"

"W-What?! DON'T SAY EMBARRASSING THINGS LIKE THAT YOU DOLT!"

"WAAAAAH! Nami's gonna kill me!"

"You guys are such assholes…"

Zoro grabbed his head in his hands and rested his forehead against the cool surface of the lunch table. Maybe drinking the whole pack of beer _wasn't_ a good idea at all. He didn't get drunk of course, but waking up at 5:00 in the morning with a splitting headache wasn't what he was expecting. Fucking nightmares.

Luffy blinked watching his green-haired friend moan softly with his head in his hands. Poking his girlfriend's hand he pointed to the slumped figure and quirked an eyebrow. Nami followed his finger and made a face. Like hell she would know what's going on in the empty brain of his. She shrugged her shoulders and jerked a thumb in Zoro's direction mouthing: 'Deal with it' before storming away. Completely confused as to why his girlfriend was mad Luffy shrugged his shoulders and plopped himself on the table right in front of Zoro ignoring the startled yells and cruses from other students. He poked green hair. "Hey! Zoro!"

A grunt was his response.

Luffy grinned and poked his friend again. "Hey Zoro! You gonna give me food?!"

Another grunt.

Luffy frowned and poked his friend again. "Oi. Zoro. Get me some food."

"Not..in the…mood…"

Luffy frowned. Zoro wasn't going to get him food? That's not fair. "Hey Zoro!"

"Whaaaat?" ground out the swordsman lifting his head slightly. He felt his eyes pop out of his skull as a strong fist pounded right on top of his head. It was as if his head was split open with a giant mace and dragged straight down his face straight to his crotch. He bit his tongue and grabbed his head holding in the scream that was stuck in his throat. Grabbing his head Zoro bent into his chest holding back tears-and his fists-so he wouldn't attract attention. Students around them were silent as they watched with jaws dropped and wide eyes at the crudity of their classmate.

"What the hell just happened?!"

"Is there going to be a fight?"

"A fight? Who?! Two boys or two girls?"

"Did you see how hard he punched him?! What kind of strength was _that_?"

"Oh shit…Zoro looks pretty pissed!"

"He's getting up! Run!"

Luffy watched as bronze fists slowly rested against the table and a head rise to meet his gaze. The dark haired teen simply smiled and waved a hand at his friend crinkling the scar under his left eye. Unfazed by the dark glare his friend was sending him Luffy cleaned out his nose and flicked it to the side. "Maaah…you okay now Zoro?"

Brown eyes narrowed and fists tightened where Zoro's knuckles were white. He breathed out slowly through his nose debating whether or not he should kill the idiot right then and there. _'No…'_ he thought. _'Too many witnesses.' _He ran a hand over his face and breathed slowly through his mouth giving the shorter teen a glare that could kill. Of course being the dense moron that his captain was Luffy didn't even blink or flinch under Zoro's gaze. "Luffy."

"Shishishi! Yosh?"

"I'm going to beat your head in after school."

"Yesh! Can't wait for it! But can you at least feed me before you spill my guts all over the place?"

"Yeah sure."

"YES!"

Grumbling to himself Zoro slunk out of his seat and lazily walked up the lunch ladies piling as much food as he could for his bottomless pit of a friend. He had enough money to buy double lunch and even a snack. So he did. Turning on his heel Zoro didn't even notice the pair of eyes that seemed to follow his every move.

Luffy's eyes sparkled. "ZORO YOU'RE THE BEST!"

"Yeah whatever…" he mumbled resting his head on top of Luffy's books while the monkey ate. He can take a quick nap before the bell rang; he wasn't all that hungry anyways.

"Hey Zoro."

He flinched. "What?" he grit through his teeth.

"You shouldn't worry about things."

Brown eyes shot open and he sent his captain a curious look. "What're saying?" he growled not open for any 'pep talks' from a friend. "I'm perfectly fine."

Dark eyes regarded him silently. Zoro's eyebrow began to twitch. "What?!" he snapped not in the mood for any games.

"Be careful Zoro."

"Wha-?"

"MEEEEEAAAAAAT!"

Zoro jumped at the sudden outburst. Luffy was already gone before he could say anything. Grumbling Zoro threw on his backpack and stalked to the lunch doors. Maybe he could catch a quick nap in the library.

A pair of eyes followed him the whole way.

**Author's Note: Remind me to never put Zoro and Luffy in the same room again. Our swordsman might just kill him. **

**On lighter notes…which there are none…so I'm just going to BS and pretend I know what 'm talking about! :D**

**Great author right?**

**I'll tell you this right now I'm a sucker for fighting scenes. All that action crap and whatnot makes me feel all badass and stuff. Feeling badass is badass.**

'**Tis pure science.**

**Science of Badasses. *air guitar***

**So I hope you all loved this chapter and even though I threatened to kill anyone who asked a dumb-as-fuck question, don't let that intimidate you. There is no such thing as a dumb-as-fuck question. That is until you DO ask a dumb-as-fuck question. But you seem like a smart group so it's all good.**

**Dumbfucks.**

**Hurhurhur. Just kidding. Srsly tho'. Ask away! I feel genuinely guilty that you won't! You know who you are. *stares***

**Criticismsmsmsm is always welcomed.**

**See you next update!**


End file.
